In recent years, as the aging of society advances, the number of people whose hearing is impaired due to old age is increasing. It is important for the hearing-impaired people to particularly hear words. For this reason, it is believed that the need for hearing aids that allow the hearing-impaired people to hear words will greatly increase.
Examples of a hearing assistance method for increasing clarity of speech to be heard by the hearing-impaired people include dichotic hearing assistance. The dichotic hearing assistance is known to increase the clarity of the speech to be heard by the hearing-impaired people (see Non Patent Literature (NPL) 1, for instance).
Moreover, the inventors have previously disclosed a technique of presenting information as to whether or not dichotic hearing assistance can be applied (Patent Literature (PTL) 1).